The Whims of Change
by Rhanef
Summary: Things have changed, so have the people, what will happen? This is my first fanfic. M for later content. MF FF


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans, or anything affiliated with them

I do copyright Rhanef, Amethyst, and Zith

This is my first fanfic, and would appreciate any and all advice.

Ch. 1: Out with the Old, In with the New

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos….Azerath Metrion Zin..." said Raven in a melancholy voice, trying to clear her mind. "And now Welcome the Amazing Mechanical Doll!" yelled Beast Boy as he comes in wearing a ringleaders outfit. Raven sighs and gives up, returning to her rooms, ignoring the ridiculing antics of the Titan Clowns in action. As she opens, Raven looks around her Gothic-Style room and sighs again. She goes over to her bookshelf and looks at the books that she has there and shakes her head. Looking at the clock on her night table, the readout said 8:38 PM. 'I need something new…something that I wouldn't wear or show off everyday, just once in a while…' she thinks as she goes through her wardrobe to find something that wasn't her usual violet jumpsuit. Finding a shirt and a pair of jeans that she had gotten the last time her and Star had went to the mall, she puts it on, grabs some cash, and heads out the door. When she comes to the common room, the others are still watching BB and Cyborg do their ridiculous stuff. "I'm going out for a while, I don't know when ill be back, so don't wait up okay?" she said out loud. As usual, no one paid her any attention to her, so she just hakes her head and leaves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey! Wake up!" said on of the pirates as he nudges Blackfire. "Mmm….five more minutes…" mumbled Blackfire, still thinking that she was on her home planet of Tameran. The pirate just raises one of his four eyebrows, picks up a bucket of water…

…And dumps the entire contents on the sleeping princess.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" screams the thoroughly-soaked tameranean. She glares up at the pirate, who just shrugs down at her. "Cap'n said he wants you in his cabin, apparently, we've arrived at your stop. Just make sure you keep up your end, and you'll be fine…" the pirate turns and leaves a soaking, and stunned, Blackfire.

'Finally…Earth. I might actually be able to escape all those that are trying to kill me and finally…FINALLY….be left in peace…' She thought as she changed and headed to the captain's private cabin to discuss her end of the "bargain"…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The huge black doors that were the entrance to the Throne room of the Obelisk, the sole stationary, indestructible thing in the vast emptiness that was Limbo. "KAMON! Who the HELL do you think you are? Huh! Did you think that I wouldn't find out eventually!" yelled the raven-haired youthful looking person as he stomps to the throne, followed by a pink haired youth around the same age, who leans up against a pillar near the throne to watch the encounter with a smile…she had been waiting for Rhanef's explosion over this particular topic…

Kamon Angelus, Lord and Master of Limbo, sighed, expecting this, but hoping that it never had to happen. Oh well. 'I will find what ever dimension you live in and kill the author of this story…"

Uh…well…. never mind….

"Nef…think about it. If I told you that you had a sister in one of the realities that are under your jurisdiction….would you have stayed with the Elite? Where you are actually needed?" the white-haired Ancient replied tiredly.

"If you would have told me instead of me finding out on my own…I would have stayed. But now, it doesn't matter, because I'm outta here and I'm going to look for her. Or did you forget? Kain gave me a Black Phoenix. Not a Red One. Which means that it doesn't matter whether I leave or stay. Amy!"

The pink haired girl jumped suddenly as she is called. "Yes?" she said cautiously.

"You don't have to follow me, you can choose to stay here where it's safe. I will not force your decision."

And with that, Rhanef Windgaurd, Harbinger of Chaos, strides out of the Throne room muttering to himself…

"I have a sister…?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this is North City? Doesn't look like much. Oh well… as long as the Titans really ARE here….it matters not…" said the little 12 year old looking boy. He stood on a mountain over looking the city. He begins to walk down the slope and into an abandoned part of the city. A place that the Titans know all too well. This was Terra's Grave. The youth soon came upon the statue that was Terra after unleashing her full power to destroy one of their greatest enemies, Slade.

(As it happens, Slade is also the Assassin Deadpool from the comics)

He walked up to the statue with his mouth agape as he took in the beauty and sadness of it. He looked down and read the Plate that was there.

Terra A True Titan 

A True savior

But Most of All

A True Friend 

He steps back, and walks around the statue, continuing the tour of his new lair.

"And just who are you, little rat among the ruins…?" said a cold, calculating, voice.

The youth looked up slowly to the source of the voice and smiled acidly. "I am the new owner of these here ruins…" the youth said in a slow, flat tone.

Then, a man with a metal mask over his face, a mask that was half black, and half rust orange with one eyehole looked out at the youth from the shadows.

"Oh really? Are you now…? Well I guess no one told you, child, but this place is already taken…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well? What did you think? I know its not the best of anything, but I thought that it needed something unpredictable.

Please no flames, although I cant really stop you.

And, as I said at first, I would really appreciate any and all advice of any kind.

Thanks!

Read and Review PLZ!


End file.
